


oh how lucky we are to watch you grow

by p_ogman



Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, Past Child Abuse, Phil Watson Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Scenting, Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_ogman/pseuds/p_ogman
Summary: The mischief, triumph, and destruction of the pack of three brothers was known far and wide about the server. They meant to settle down, only to take a break, but their pack grows to four when they come upon a lonely winged child one day.(SBI au where Phil is a child and Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur are brothers who raise him. Also platonic A/B/O dynamics)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sleepy Bois Pack AU (DSMP) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202765
Comments: 14
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm also working on a continuation to my last fic but also I've been wanting to do this one for so long and someone suggested it so👀👀
> 
> This is gonna be multi chaptered so enjoy

The three of them weren't brothers in blood, but they were brothers all the same and treated one another as such.

From a young age three three stood close together in order to survive out in the world, and it only took a couple of months for the kids to decide it then and there. They were a pack, they were family.

And for the longest time it was just the three of them. When Techno presented on his sixteenth birthday as an Alpha he became the pack leader, the other two already knowing. Techno was always the one to get them out of tough situations and look after their wellbeing. His scent of fresh wood meant safety to his younger brothers, and he scented them as soon as he could, hugging them and holding them close which was unusual for the man.

Wilbur came next. He was a Beta, and had shrugged at the presentation, always saying he didn't care too much about what he ended up as. His scent was of the ocean seas and it became a new comfort to him and his brothers along with the guitar he always played. 

Tommy came last, the youngest out of the three, but when he presented it was like a storm came through. Ever since he was young he took to the idea of being an Alpha, and when he was such he wanted to let the whole world know. He scented his brothers immediately and the two couldn't help but smile at how ecstatic their brother was despite the way they teased him and rolled their eyes.

"I'm still the leader of the pack.", Techno had said, poking the boy and Tommy had just laughed with a grin.

"We'll see big man!", he had said light heartedly.

The three brothers basked in the presence and comfort of each other. The world was their oyster and they traveled it far and wide, causing trouble wherever they stepped foot.

Techno became a champion hailed for his fighting skills and known far and wide for his great potato farm. Everyone seemed to know the Alpha's name and stayed away from his path.

Wilbur did some traveling of his own, becoming a musician and charming many with his song and wit. He created a disc of his own and many clamored to get a chance to listen to the man play. Techno and Tommy went to many of his shows, the two even owning a copy of his disc and knowing each word by heart.

Tommy was the most rambunctious of the trio and even leaving his youth he was known as a hotheaded troublemaker. But the two brothers knew who the real Tommy was. He was kind and righteous and just had unconventional methods of getting what he wanted at times. He spent most of his days hanging out with his friend Tubbo, a Beta who took to bee keeping and helped Tommy many times in his schemes.

They lived life to the fullest and kept in touch with each other, never forgetting their bond through their fame and glory. But fame and glory is only so abundant and only so satisfying.

Techno was the first to settle down. With people wanting to fight him to try and claim his title, he was growing exhausted mentally. He wanted to spend time with his other hobbies and live far from people. He made a cabin outside of a small town and created a farm there to live off of.

Wilbur came next to join his brother in his settlement. With his guitar strapped to his back he complained about needing space and quiet to think of new songs. Techno more than welcomed his brother to stay. He had made enough rooms for the three of them after all.

Tommy was the last to come, proclaiming proudly about how he wasn't done in the slightest, but he missed his pack. Well he didn't say that exactly but Techbo and Wilbur could tell well enough.

"You lot wouldn't last without me here.", Tommy had said as he sat back in one of the kitchen chairs with a grin and Techno and Wilbur shared a look and rolled their eyes at the Alpha's confidence.

It didn't take long for the house to smell of the three of their scents. It was a comfort that nobody admitted. They began a pattern of living where they each did their lot in keeping up with the farm and other chores while still finding ways to keep themselves from getting bored.

It was on one of those mini adventures that their pack of always three turned into four.

They found the young hybrid in a cave. Tommy had tripped on something and with a help the man had barely regained his balance so he didn't smack face first into the hard cobblestone floor.

"What the hell!", The man said as he looked back and Techno snorted and moved his torch to light up whatever his brother tripped over and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh- Techno-", Wilbur said as he noticed it as well.

There was a curled up form on the ground of the cave, the leaves that had been covering them knocked away due to Tommy. Techno notices the ashes of a campfire long burnt out next to the small figure and he kneels down and sees the form shivering badly, small wings wrapped tightly around his body.

"This is..A kid. A hybrid?", The Piglin said as he looked at the black feathers. The wings were obviously not fully grown in yet, and the boy looked so small in his curled up state. 

"A kid?! This cave is far from town-", Tommy says incredulously and Techno frowns. There was no way this boy was living out on his own right?..

"We should take him back home.", Techno says. "We can see if we can help him back to his home."

"If he has one.", Wilbur says but nods. "Right right, wouldn't be one of our adventures if something odd didn't happen."

"Odd? This kid is gonna die in the cold!", Tommy says but Techno carefully picks the child up from the cold ground and the shivering lessons when he's in his arms. Techno looks at the messy golden locks on the kid's head and the bags under his eyes with a frown.

"Let's go.", He says as he walks out of the cave and the two follow suit, murmuring the whole way about the lad.

"Never seen winged hybrids..", Tommy says and Wilbur nods.

"Rare aren't they? Or maybe he's the only one. Didn't Dream say no flying?..", Wilbur says and Tommy scoffs at the name. 

"Forget that guy- This kid can fly!", Tommy says.

"His wings aren't big enough for that yet.", Techno says. "But..I haven't seen a winged hybrid either."

The three of them make it back to their home, and the three bicker over what bed to place the child on.

"Techno's is the largest.", Wilbur points out and Tommy scowls.

"He should stay on my bed- I am pack leader after all.", Tommy says and Techno and Wilbur both roll their eyes.

"The joke got stale years ago Toms-", Wilbur groans and Tommy is about to retort but stops when a small whining noise comes from the small bundle in Techno's arms.

Techno watches as the boy's eyes flutter open slightly, baby blue eyes barely able to stay open in exhaustion. The boy looks confused and Techno feels something in him not sit right at how the child was starting to look afraid.

"Hey. You're alright kid. We found you outside and took you inside. We'll help you find your home ok?", He says slowly and the boy stares up at Techno but shakes his head sluggishly and mumbles something before leaning against Techno and falling back asleep. Techno sighs at how fast the boy passed out.

"What did he say? Couldn't hear him..", Tommy says and Techno shrugs.

"I'm setting him down. He'll probably be sleeping for a while."

The three of them go into Techno's room and Techno sets the boy on his bed pulling covers over him when he remembers the way he was shivering earlier. The three of them don't get any sleep that night. They watch over their guest and murmur amongst themselves to not wake him.

* * *

The next morning the boy wakes up and sits up straight, his eyes scanning the room and his face twisting with something akin to panic.

Techno sat up straight in the chair he has been dozing off in next to his bed and puts his hands up when the kid looks at him.

"Hey- Easy there kid- You're safe. We took you in last night, remember?", Techno asks and the boy shakes his head, hands gripping the blanket. Techno recognizes the tension in the boys shoulders and the way he eyes the door behind Techno. He was ready to bolt.

"Ah. You were pretty out of it I guess.", Techno continues anyways. "You can leave whenever you want, but we can help you find your way home. And give you some food."

The boy stays silent and a look of confusion passes over his features. Techno sighs.

"What's your name kid?", Techno asks.

"Philza.", The boy says hesitantly, his voice low. Techno nods.

"Nice to meet you Philza. I'm Technoblade. Go ahead and call me Techno though alright.", Techno says and Philza says nothing still, eyes still at the door.

Suddenly said door bursts open and Philza jumps at the sudden movement. Tommy stands there with a grin on his face, unaware of how he just startled the boy.

"Hey he's up! How are you feeling big man?", Tommy asks and Philza scoots a bit away from them.

"I want to leave.", The boy says quickly and Tommy frowns.

"Leave? Where do you want to go to?", Tommy asks and Philza shakes his head.

"I want to go.", He says again and Techno punches the bridge of his nose but nods with a sigh.

"Alright. Just tell us where your home is and we'll help you get there ok. Or at least what you remember about it-", Techno says but Philza shakes his head.

The boy brings his knees up to his chest and hugs them, wings curling around himself.

"I don't have any home.", The boy mutters. "Not that you care. You just want my wings."

"Your wings?..", Tommy asks and Techno shakes his head. Shit. This got more complicated than he thought.

"Just let me go.", Philza says again, his voice a lot less confident than before. He sounded scared.

"Listen Philza. You can leave if you want to but..only after you eat breakfast. And if you want to stay after that until we figure things out then you should.", Techno says and the boy looks over at him again in confusion.

Tommy nods quickly.

"We don't want you freezing to death little man- You got nothing to be afraid of here ok?", Tommy says with his voice serious for once. It's one thing Techno appreciated about his brother. Despite his nature, he knew when things needed to be handled more delicately.

The boy looks at the both of them with confusion still on his face but slowly nods, and there's a victory in that that the brothers take.

The three of them head downstairs and see Wilbur already making grilled cheeses over the stove, his stifled yawn turning into a grin at the sight of the child.

"Oh- You're so fucking cute!", Wilbur says with a laugh and Philza blinks before looking..bashful? Tommy laughs.

"I know right? We needed a mascot around here!", Tommy says as he sits at the table and Wilbur scowls and whacks him with the spatula.

"Children aren't mascots you idiot!", The man says as Tommy rubs his arm offendly. To their surprise they hear a small giggle and they turn to see Philza with a hand over his mouth barely hiding his smile.

They all three decide in their minds then and there. This child was part of their pack now.

* * *

They take to forming an extra room they had used to store weapons and ore into a makeshift bedroom for the boy.

Despite his earlier apprehensions the boy had agreed to stay with them for at least a little while.

("It's because of my grilled cheese! I've never seen someone eat that fast!", Wilbur has said proudly later on.)

The boy had stayed mostly quiet throughout their refurbishing of the room, taking to observing from the doorway as they occasionally bickered or talked. Despite him saying he would stay he still liked to stay grabbing distance away from them, his small wings would puff up anytime they looked his way.

"What's your favorite color, big man?", Tommy asked anyway. "We can't just get this room set up without your favorite color in it."

The child shuffled on his feet before he mumbled "Green.." and Tommy smiled before saying "Green it is then- Think we have a green cover somewhere around here."

When they were done with the room and it was tidy they all stood back and looked for the response of the child. He looked around with a slow blink and still looked confused.

"It's for me?..", He asks hesitantly and Techno nods.

"It's for you.", and the confirmation makes the kid's eyes shine a little brighter.

They all eat dinner after that, the brothers all doing their usual part in making the meal as their new guest sat on one of the chairs. Wilbur had to go pull another chair in from another room. They rarely had visitors. 

Philza observes them as they bicker or talk, still mostly silent and tense. Whenever they took a step near him he stood up like a spring. All the signs that the kid went through something bad were before them, and they all noticed but said nothing about it, choosing to make him a plate of food and talking to him about other things before they finished their meal and the child yawned.

"Tired?", Techno asks and the boy hesitantly nods.

"Go up and get some rest then." Wilbur says with a smile. 

They all say their good nights as the child gets up from the chair and leaves to his newly made room. Their smiles die down once they hear the door to his room close.

"Shit-", Tommy says their thoughts aloud and Wilbur lets out a long sigh.

"He has no family- And gods sake he looked like he was about to run out of here everytime we looked at him. Something happened.", Wilbur says.

"Did you see any injuries on him?" Techno asked and they shook their heads.

"Just some small bruises I think.", Tommy says with a frown. "We should ask him what happened."

"We can't just do that Tommy- We have to wait. And secondly- Are we letting him stay here really?..", Wilbur asks hesitantly.

"We'll see.", Techno says. He gets up from the table and puts his and the kids plate in the sink. "He looks eight years old at the most.."

"Looks pretty miserable for a kid that young…", Tommy says.

"Well maybe we can cheer him up.", Wilbur says.

The three of them go to sleep with the thought of their new guest on their mind.

* * *

The next morning the child looks tired still, a yawn passing over his features every few minutes. Wilbur tells him he can take a nap whenever he wants but the child refuses quietly.

They show Philza around the house and the farm and the kid looks at everything in mute interest, only saying a few words here and there when he's addressed. They try asking things about his home, little things that may give them a hint at where the child came from but they are still not left with much.

"I moved around a lot. To find food-", Philza says like it's normal. "You can just...make food here?"

"Yeah." Techno says and Tommy doesn't hide the worried look on his face. "You don't have to worry about that again Philza."

The kid blinks, like his world was rocked, but he nods and goes back to looking at the cows as if he quite didn't take in what Techno told him. After the three show him around they go inside and make lunch together, the boy eating quickly when they sit down. Tommy makes a comment about the boy being hungry, just a light jab maybe meant to tell him to slow down a bit before he chokes, and the boy slows down when he realizes how fast he is eating.

"No no it's fine big man keep eating! Need a lotta food to keep up a strong form yeah? I would know.", Tommy quickly says at the look on the boy's face.

The boy hesitantly goes back to eating after that, bites deliberately slow. He's still not comfortable around them. It's obvious in the way he keeps glancing around at the three of them or shies away from any conversation.

It doesn't deter Tommy, and Wilbur does his best to chime in himself, but Techno stays silent. The man wonders how and what could make such a young child act this way.

When they're done with their meal, Wilbur and Tommy help the boy to bed and check up on him as he gets ready to lie down for the night. Techno washes the dishes in the sink, quiet as he idly listens to chat. They think the kid is cute, urging Techno to ask more in the midst of their usual nonsensical rambling.

"Philza! Kidza pog! E. Who hurt him?"

"Tech. We decided- We can't give this kid up.", His brother's voice interrupts his focus on chat and he looks over at Tommy who has his arms crossed. Wilbur nods in agreement beside him.

"He's terrified. Do you think someone's looking for him?..", The Beta asks and Techno sighs.

"I don't know.", Techno says at the theory as he places a washed dish to dry. "I already decided he can stay anyways."

"Yes!", Tommy says with a grin and Wilbur laughs and hits his arm lightly at the loud exclamation. 

"Shut up! You'll wake the poor kid up and then he'll really want to leave!", Wilbur says.

Techno rolls his eyes at the two's antics but looks in the direction of the boy's room. Gods. Were they really the right people to be looking after a kid?

* * *

He awakes to footsteps in the middle of the night, chat waking him up immediately at the small sounds of the wood creaking below the weight of two feet.

He opens his eyes in the dark, looking at the closed door of his room. He suspects it might be one of his brother's but no scent comes from the figure. He blinks. Was it the kid? He sees the shadows of the light peeking in from underneath the door move slightly. He sits up in bed and pulls the blankets off before he goes to the door and opens it. Philza jumps at the sudden movement, wings flaring and moving to cover himself as much as they can and he steps back. 

"Woah woah- Slow down kid you're alright.", Techno says as he puts a cautious hand up. The kid looks from behind his wings, slowly releasing the limbs into their regular position. Techno lets out an exhale of breath in relief at the action and nods. "Just heard you outside. Everything ok?"

"I..", The boy says slowly. Techno notices his eyes are watery. Oh. Shit. "Sorry..I'll go.."

"No.", Techno says before Philza can even begin to shuffle away. "You're upset..Was it a nightmare?"

Philza hesitates before he nods, his golden hair a mess from restless sleep. Techno sighs and nods. He thinks about when Tommy and Wilbur were younger. They were all kids back then, but Tommy was always sensitive to nightmares. He would force himself in between Wilbur and Techno when they slept wherever they could find that night and the two would tiredly accept.

Techno coughs.

"If you want you can sleep in here.", Techno says. "Whatever makes you more comfortable. Or we can wake up one of the others.", Techno says and Philza shakes his head.

"I..If it's ok can I stay with you?", He asks almost too quietly for him to hear and Techno nods and steps aside to allow the child in.

Philza hesitates in front of the bed, before he climbs up onto it, making sure to scoot all the way to the edge before he blinked over at Techno and curled up. Techno grabs the covers and pulls them over the kid, watching the boy smile a bit at the action, his tears nearly dry now. Techno can't help but smile a bit at that.

"Get some sleep.", His voice rumbles and Philza nods sleepily before he closes his eyes and falls asleep easily under the weight of the covers. 

"Awww! Cuteza! Technosoft- Aww-"

Techno tunes chat out, sighing before he sits in the chair next to the bed, not even finding himself irritated as he falls asleep.

The next morning Techno wakes up to the kid still sleeping on his bed, curled up as he slept soundly.

Techno sighs and quietly leaves the room, leaving the door open as he left. He went to the room where they stored their weapons, finding his axe chock full of enchantments before he started sharpening the blade, busting his hands with something to do.

After what must be an hour he hears loud chattering followed by Tommy bursting the room.

"Techno! Phil's not in his room!", Tommy says, his eyes in a panic and his fists clenched. Techno snorts.

"He's in my room.", Techno says and almost regrets it as soon as he sees the confusion on Tommy's face grow into a shot eating grin.

"Awww- Did he have a nightmare or something? I can't believe he came to you-", Tommy scoffs but is smiling. Wilbur pokes his head in the room about to question if they found out where Philza is before Tommy explains.

"Can you believe he went to Techno! He's terrible with kids!", Tommy continues and Wilbur snorts. 

"Well of course he went to Tech- He's pack leader.", Wilbur says. Techno looks over at that.

"What does that have to do with anything?", Techno asks and Wilbur shrugs.

"Kids feel safe with their pack leader- Or comforted by any Omegas- And since you're the pack leader..", Wilbur explains and Techno frowns.

"He's not part of our pack.", Techno says.

"Yet-", Tommy adds on. "When he trusts us, he can be the long awaited addition to our pack-"

"If he does.", Wilbur says but shakes his head and smiles. "That wouldn't be a bad idea though. If we're taking care of him and all.."

"You're getting ahead of yourselves. Just let the kid settle in more before we decide any of that.", Techno says and Tommy rolls his eyes with a buff and Wilbur sighs and nods.

"Right-", Wilbur says but his eyes are shining in that way that they do when he has some plan in his sleeve. Tommy must see it too because he looks at Wilbur and nods. The oldest of the three rolls his eyes at them.

He wouldn't hate it if the boy were to join the pack, but Techno wanted to be sure. He wanted to be sure that there wasn't someone or people waiting for the boy to find his way home. There was no scent clinging to him, but who knew how long the boy had been wandering by himself. Maybe long enough to make the scent of his pack fade away.

But there was once a time Techno didn't have a pack of his own. Or Wilbur, or Tommy. No, they found each other and made their own.

Wilbur says something about it being Tommy's turn to make breakfast which causes the blonde man to scoff and the two bicker as they make their way out of the room. With a sigh Techno places his axe back where it belongs and goes to start on some morning chores around the farm. He spares a quick glance into his room before he leaves the house and cracks a smile when he sees the soft rise and fall of the figure beneath the thick blanket. He leaves the door open as he goes.

* * *

Philza is quiet that morning as the rest of them before, but there's something different in the way he acts. 

He doesn't flinch when Tommy reaches over to hand him a fork and spoon for his meal, he just tenses a bit before he blinks and mumbles a quiet thank you as he takes the items into his hands. It's small, but it's something. 

Tommy and Wilbur continue in their attempts at getting anything out of the child, asking him anything from his favorite foods to his favorite books or songs.

"I don't remember any songs..", The child says after a moment in thought at the last question which causes Tommy to nearly scoff and Wilbur to gasp in shock.

"That's it- I'm pulling out the disc collection pronto!", Tommy says and Wilbur nods in agreement.

"Discs? I'm getting out the guitar too-"

A look of confusion crosses the boy's face at the commotion caused by his simple answer but he takes to going back to eating the food on his plate in a hurry. 

When they're done and Wilbur picks up the plates, Techno goes to continue his chores outside. He still had to feed the animals and collect any eggs or milk for the day. He walks to the door and notices Philza cautiously following him and blinks. He turns to the boy and he stays still, blinking at him from behind the blonde strands in his face. They should probably brush his hair, he thinks. That and get him some new clothes.

"Wanna come with?", Techno asks and the boy nods. He follows Techno outside and watches quietly as Techno goes to chicken coop. He hands Philza the feed to give out and the boy takes it with wonder and feeds the chickens, a smile on his face.

"Kid, is there anyone waiting for you? A home or a pack?", Techno asks and the boy blinks before he looks down at the chickens pecking at the feed laid out on the ground.

"No.", He says simply and Techno takes that answer and nods.

"We should go to town later to get you some things.", He says and Philza only tilts his head up at him in confusion.

Wilbur and Tommy are all too happy when Techno goes inside later with Philza following close by his side. They barely hide their glance at each other when Techno tells them his plan of going to town.

"He needs clothes.", Techno had said but the message was loud and clear.

If things went well, their pack would be four. The boy just blinks at their excitement.

* * *

The four of them hop onto the wagon and start their journey to the nearest town, Techno at the reigns of the horse in front and Tommy and Wilbur on the back with Philza. Wilbur held his guitar in his hand, playing some popular tunes on it as they slightly bumped along the dirt roads.

Philza looks in awe by the music and smiles as Wilbur and Tommy sing along, Wilbur decidedly better at it, but the energy in Tommy's voice made up for the hiccups in his tune. The slight laughter from the boy made it all the better.

"Can't really replicate some songs the best with just my old guitar, but we'll play some when we get home.", Wilbur says and Tommy grins.

"I have the best disc collection- Almost every disc is in it, so you won't miss any of the good ones.", Tommy says and Philza just nods at that, watching their surroundings as they went along.

When they got to the town and Tommy helped the boy off the back so he didn't fall when Techno parked the wagon, Phil hid behind Tommy when he saw the bustle of the town. The noise of people trading and asking for prices could be heard and Techno almost regrets going on a busy day at the way the child looks spooked.

"Just stick close to us.", Tommy says when he notices the kid's fright. "Everybody around here is nice enough though- And we can take anyone who isn't on anyways."

Philza just nods and they begin to weave their way through the crowd, Techno scanning for a stand that sold clothes before he spotted one and waved the rest of them over.

"Pick out anything you'd like.", Techno says as he looks at Philza and the boy looks confused but looks at the clothes.

"Are you sure?", He hesitates and Tommy laughs.

"We got enough gold to buy everything here and more so go ahead!", He says and Philza still looks hesitant but nods before he peers at the clothes.

"We'll have to make adjustments for them..For his wings.", Wilbur whispers to Techno and Techno nods at the realization.

"His wings look..Are they supposed to look like that?", Techno whispers back as they look at the child still looking through his objects. He had stopped at a rack holding an assortment of hats, a green and white striped hat much too big for him in his hands as he looked at it in wonder.

"What do you..", Wilbur begins but trails off as he inspects the state of the kid's wings. Even from afar they could see the way some feathers stood at odd angles and dust clung onto some of them. He makes a face. "Maybe they need to be cleaned?.."

Tommy is about to chime his thoughts in but the boy is walking over to them hesitantly, his eyes still scanning their surroundings before he's right in front of them. And ah, he's holding up the same hat he was looking at before along with some clothes dyed in green. The boy shuffles on his feet as he opens his mouth to ask a question but Techno beats him to it.

"Ok we'll get these. Pick out more though will you? You need pajamas too. And shoes.", He says and the boy blinks before he beams with a nod, a genuine smile that makes Wilbur and Tommy almost aw out loud by the looks on their faces.

They go back home with the new clothes in a bag and the hat sitting on top of Philza's head, having to be worn at an angle lest it fall it covers the boy's eyes from how large it is. He doesn't stop smiling though and the others can't help but smile along with him.

When they get home they set the clothes to the side and Wilbur sets up the record player as Tommy begins to show off the discs in his collection, impressing the child at how he knows each of them by name through the look of them alone.

Techno listens to the soft tune of Strad as he looks through his collection of books in his small library. He sets his eyes on a book on birds and thinks it's the only thing they'll get with how far and between winged hybrids are and reluctantly starts going through it.

By the time he gets done reading a chapter on feathers and wings the music had stopped playing. He curiously leaves the room and sees Philza sleeping on the couch with his new hat covering his face slightly. Wilbur smiles when he sees Techno.

"His favorite disc is Strad.", He whispers and Tommy grumbles half heartedly about that but smiles all the same.

Techno gently carries the boy and sets him down in his bed, pulling the covers over him before he leaves the room.

* * *

The next day Techno takes Philza with him to feed the animals again while Wilbur and Tommy collectively work out fixing the clothes up so the boy's wings would fit well on them. 

Philza sprinkled the feed for the chickens once again with great attention and tilted his head as his eyes followed the chickens as they moved. The boy spotted something off the ground and picked it up, delicately holding a white feather in his hand.

"Like me..", He says and Techno has to keep himself from laughing aloud at the words, hiding it behind a quick cough before he shakes his head.

"Think yours are way different, kid.", He says and Philza blinks before he experimentally moves his wings, the feathers ruffling and expelling some dust in the air that causes the kid to sneeze. Techno winces.

They had to do something about this soon.

Later on they have Philza try the clothing on, the child frowning momentarily as he fits his wings through the holes created on the clothing with the help of Wilbur and Tommy. Techno watches as he smiles when the clothes are finally on, looking down at himself.

"Looking good big man!", Tommy says once he catches onto the boy's happiness at the items and Philza laughs a bit at that.

They have him try on the rest of the clothes to make sure the wings fit through well and when they're done they all go in the kitchen to help make dinner.

It's after their meal is done when Techno taps Philza on the shoulder, the boy only jumping a bit at the action before he sees it's Techno and he relaxes.

"Your wings- They could use some cleaning, kid. Want me to help you fix em?", Techno asks and Phil moves his wings curiously at the statement before he nods and follows the Piglin into the other room.

Techno lays out a long towel on the floor of the living room before he sits down on it, motioning for Philza to sit in front of him. The boy follows the simple command and looks up at the man before Techno motions for him to turn around, a small brush in his hand.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you alright? Never done this before but..can't imagine your wings feel comfortable like this.", Techno says and the boy hesitantly nods at the words, his apprehension showing in the way he suddenly stands up a little straighter and his wings twitch once Techno gently puts a hand on one to steady it.

He gently brushes the soft bristle brush against a set of feathers and Philza gasps in surprise and Tehcno stops, watching as dust flies a bit from the feathers.

"Did that hurt?", He asks and when the boy shakes his head quickly he nods and keeps on going, ignoring the way Wilbur stands at the doorway watching.

Techno continues to brush at the feathers carefully, worry growing in him at the way Philza shivers sometimes or keens in his throat. He wants to ask if he's ok at each movement and noise but he keeps going, straightening odd feathers to match with the rest.

He does however stop when he hears a sudden noise rings through the air, his hands freezing and chat instantly berating him once he realizes that noise came from Philza.

"Shit-", He says but he hears the noise again and before he can ask, Tommy is in the room, a question on his tongue before he stops too at the next noise.

It's an odd sound..like the sound of a bird singing in the morning and Techno almost laughs once he realizes that ah- He was chirping. The boy was a sort of bird hybrid and he was chirping.

The boy stops, his ears going red as he turns back to Techno and apology forming before Tommy speaks.

"Was that- Holy shit-", Tommy says as he runs a hand through his hair. "I thought there was a bird in the house!"

"Kind of is.", Techno says but he's smiling too. 

"I..It's ok?..", Philza says as if that's even up for debate and Techno nods.

"Of course.", He says.

"We encourage it actually-", Wilbur pipes up, a big smile on his face.

Philza looks down bashfully and Techno quietly asks if he should continue helping him preen before the boy nods quickly. He gives Tommy and Wilbur a look, a small warning not to embarrass the boy, something he understood well about hybrid mannerisms. The two take it quietly, but don't leave, instead taking to watch or striking up conversation with the boy as Techno focuses on getting the dust free from the feathers.

Each time Philza lets out another chirp, each heart in the room feels as if it might burst, and at the end the child is so comfortable that he ends up slumping over himself, his eyes closed and breaths even.

"Shit- He's fucking adorable.", Tommy says with a groan as he puts a hand over his face. "Techno come on he has to join the pack-"

"We can't spring that on him yet.", Techno says keep his voice quiet as he sets the brush aside and looks at the wings. With the dust gone and the feathers straightened they looked beautiful and Techno hoped when the boy looked at them tomorrow in the mirror he would feel pride at the limbs. Almost like how Techno was proud of his tusks.

"Soon though.", Wilbur says as he goes over and gently hoists the sleeping boy up, the boy only stirring slightly in his sleep before he chirps softly and buries his face into Wilbur's shoulder.

"Soon.", Techno repeats.

* * *

The next morning when Techno wakes up he catches the boy looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom, having to stand on the very tips of his ties to even see the top of head in the reflection. Techno almost laughs at the sight and his heavy steps as he walks over nearly makes the kid topple over, his wings flapping to try and balance himself, but Techno catches him by the shoulder.

"Woah- Easy there.", He says. He looks at the mirror and back at the kid. "Want to see your wings?"

The kid nods quickly and Techno almost laughs as he carefully houses the kid up so he's sitting at the edge of the sink in front of the mirror. His eyes widen and he spreads his wings out, back straightening at the sight staring back at him. 

"Good as new.", Techno says and the boy looks at him with a big smile.

"Thank you Techno!", He says and before Techno can wave off the gratitude the kid hugs him, his small arms wrapping around the Piglin as best as he can. Techno has to pull himself out of his shock in order to hug the kid back, making sure not too hug him too tightly as he wraps his arms around him easily.

"No problem kid.", he says. He snorts and knows Wilbur and Tommy will be cross before he runs the side of his face against the kids hair and Philza blinks in confusion but let's the man continue on.

When Techno pulls away the kid smells of freshly chopped wood. He must notice it too because his nose twitches as he sniffs and his eyes widen in surprise.

"How did you..? I smell like you now!", The boy exclaims and Oh- It's probably the most words he said since he's arrived and Techno processes the words with a laugh.

"It's called scenting.", Techno explains. 

"Does that mean I'll smell like wood now?", the boy asks curiously again as he sniffs himself.

"Just for a while. It's my scent sticking to you. Something you do when someone is part of your..", He stops and the boy looks up at him as if to urge him to keep going but Techno shakes his head and goes on. "When you're older you'll get your own. Then you'll see if you're an Alpha or Beta.."

"Oh.", Philza says in genuine curiosity. It wasn't completely unheard of for children to not know of the topic yet, but still it was a new experience of having to explain it. Techno wonders what the kid will turn out to be and what he might smell like and he almost groans at how he sounds like.

"Technodad- Pog kidza- /rainbowchat- Adoption arc- ", Chat supplies for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil grows up under the care of his guardians. The three are shocked to see what he presents as, but are proud and helpful nonetheless.

"He's trying again..", Wilbur whispers from the front steps of their cabin to the man beside him. Said man snorts in response as he watches alongside Wilbur.

"Techno won't like that.", Tommy says in a sing- song voice despite the words. "Ah he'll be fine- What's that saying about baby birds leaving the nest? Mothers push them all off and shit right?"

"Well this one's jumping off on his own.", Wilbur points out but hums. "Not high enough to break anything though so- But maybe we should get an air mattress just in case.."

"Good idea- Don't need Techno getting a heart attack over scraped knees-", Tommy says with a shrug as he gets up to go and get said item before they hear a surprised yell that causes both of them to stand up.

"Phil!", Wilbur yells as he runs over the boy. Said boy had just jumped off the lowest branch of the tree in their yard, the boy laying on the dirt and grass before he sits up with a frown, his favorite hat a few feet away.

"It didn't work..", He says glumly and Tommy laughs a bit and grabs the hat and makes a show of wiping it off before handing it the boy as Wilbur reaches out a hand and helps him up.

"Next time big man- You'll get it-", Tommy says with a thumbs up and the boy sighs and stands up and wipes himself off, his feathers ruffling slightly. They would have to preen them later. 

"Yeah- I'm going to try again-", The boy is quick to smile. He was never one to give up. They had all learned that well over the years of watching over him. The shy and quiet boy they once knew had opened up to them, and the three of them took him into their pack with open arms, swearing to protect the child from anything that dared to hurt him before. 

He had told them one night in quiet whispers a month into his stay in their home.Hue had recounted in hushed whispers with a shaky voice about people who wanted his wings. They all could only stay silent as the young boy they grew to love spoke of running away and moving and moving until he hoped no one was following him anymore. 

"I-I don't remember my family..", He had said and tears had finally fallen from the child's eyes as he curled up and hid as much as he could with his wings. The three had soothed him and reassured him, nothing would harm him anymore and didn't stop until the boy fell asleep. They asked him about joining their pack the next day, and oh, the way the child beamed was priceless. He proudly wore the scents of his three guardians, a clear sign that he was under their protection, and that he was part of their pack. Their family had grown.

That was four years ago though. Now the child was barely fourteen, his wings not quite done growing but much larger from when they first found him. Phil had grown too, but his wings stood taller than even himself against his back and they made the boy appear even smaller than he already was. 

Still, as the wings grew, Phil was determined to learn to fly, and the three could only watch as the number of attempts grew, his excitement overwhelming. It was sure to give Techno a heart attack one day. The Piglin was very protective of the child, but then again maybe that was to be expected. He had after all taken great pride in protecting his younger brothers in their youth. It was no wonder why he had taken to doing the same to the child.

Phil didn't seem to mind it though. He had grown to love three of his guardians dearly, taking to calling them his own big brothers which definitely didn't make all their hearts melt. But still, Wilbur and Tommy would tease him about picking a favorite with Techno with how much the boy sought the man's approval and loved to spend time with him. Not that he didn't love to spend time with all his brothers, but Techno gave him the best piggy back rides as Techno loved to point out whenever the topic was brought up.

Sometimes the Piglin's worry over the child could be arguably overbearing. And as if to prove that point the Piglin was rushing over to where Phil was wiping his clothes off of dirt, a worry evident in the furrow of his brow.

"Phil. Again?", He simply asks and Phil smiles sheepishly up at the man.

"I did it on the lowest branch there- That's ok right?", He asks and Techno sighs and looks at the branch in question and back at Phil and nods. 

"Just make sure to put something out to catch your fall kid. It might now seem that far up but one fall at an odd angle and-", Techno says but stops and glares at Tommy when he notices the man mimicking Techno from behind which causes Phil to struggle to stifle a giggle. Tehcno rolls his eyes and smacks the man lightly on the shoulder before he keeps going.

"Just do that for me ok? No need to spend a trip going to the healer for broken bones-", Techno says as he ruffles the boy's hair. It had grown past his shoulders now to Phil's request and Tommy and Wilbur had a sneaking suspicion it was due to the long pink braid Techno wore.

"Ok.", Phil says with a slight huff but smiles. "I'll get it soon- I know I can fly."

"You will kid-", Techno says with a nod.

"Yeah- No need for planes with wings like yours-", Tommy says with a grin and Phil laughs again, hiccuping slightly at the end and letting out a chirp, a habit he had grown which the others couldn't help but adore.

"Alright- Plans for flight can wait for later we have dinner to make-", Techno says and Phil smiles and follows the rest of them inside, putting his hat back on his head.

* * *

Phil hummed to himself as he preened the tops of his wings, making a mental note to ask one of the others to get the bottom parts he couldn't reach later as he straightened the feathers with gentle fingers. He looks at the small and light feathers that have taken to growing on the backs of his hands and smiles a bit.

At first he was self conscious about his bird-like appearances and habits, but even the slightest hint of such thoughts would leave Phil at the mercy of another one of Technos hour long speeches about how there's nothing wrong with being a hybrid and he should be proud of such attributes. He looks into the mirror and blinks, observing the way his pupils were larger than a normal humans. 

"Maybe a crow..", He had heard Techno mumble one day. Phil thinks he was talking to chat. Chat was quiet with him right now, only saying their usual weird things that consisted of mostly words with "za" at the end in honor of his name. It just amuses him, but Techno would always sometimes pull him aside and ask if he was ok. 

"If they ever bother you- Tell me.", Techno had said in a voice that left no room for arguments. "I know how they can be. I know-"

Phil had reassured the Piglin at the time. They rarely said anything that upset the bird hybrid. Sometimes they'd chant something upsetting like "Killza" when he saw a mob, but he had learned to see it as a helpful battle cry, not that he really got to fight many mobs anyways. 

He pushes his thoughts about chat aside and sniffs the air when he catches a new scent. He beams. It smells like vanilla in the air. The others must be baking he thinks and he almost frowns. They usually invited him to join in and help when they baked. Phil quite enjoyed the activity.

He makes quick work of getting as many feathers as he can reach before he leaves the room, feet rushing down to the kitchen where he sees Wilbur and Tommy bickering about who should cut the veggies out on the table. They both freeze and look at Phil upon the child's arrival. Phil looks around and frowns when he sees no sign of a bowl of batter or even any baking supplies. Did they not even leave him a spoon to lick?

"Um- Wilbur- Tell me I'm not crazy-", Tommy says with his eyes wide as he looks directly at Phil. Wilbur shakes his head, his eyes also on the boy.

"That's- Holy shit-", He says with a growing laugh. He's standing up now, rushing over to the boy and hugging him tightly and Phil blinks in confusion. 

"What? Hey why are you two acting weird?", Phil asks with a slight laugh at his brother's strange behavior. "Is the cake already in the oven?"

"Cake? You think- Oh my gods-", Wilbur says with a laugh like something hilarious was said and Tommy must pick up on the joke the boy is not getting too because he's laughing as well.

"Not cake big man, that's you!", Tommy finally explains and the words process through the boy's head before he gasps.

"That's- Oh. Oh!", He says. A smile grows on his face in awe. "I smell like vanilla?"

"Yup- No wonder why you thought-", Wilbur is saying between laughs and Phil is almost jumping in excitement when the man lets him go.

"That's- I didn't think I would so soon! What am I?", He asks as he sniffs and tries to distinguish his own scent.

"You're a-", Tommy starts but stops when they hear the loud footsteps that alert them that Techno is in the room and he freezes, looking directly at Phil and his eyes widen in realization before he laughs.

"That was you- Oh of course-", He says as he runs a hand through his hair. "Congrats kid-"

"Techno what am I!", He asks again as he runs over to the man who hugs him without a thought.

"An Omega- Universe probably knew we needed one in this pack-", Techno says with a slight laugh and Phil opens his mouth in realization.

He knew what an Omega was. He had asked Wilbur one day and the Beta told him Omegas were known for keeping the pack together. 

"They uh..They're usually parental I guess? But also they're kinda short-", Wilbur had begun listing off at the time and Tommy piped in.

"No no you got it all wrong! I met an Omega once and he was small, yes but also annoying!", Tommy said and Wilbur scoffed. 

"Because you burned his nest down, prick!", Wilbur had yelled back and Phil was too busy laughing at their new argument to go back to his initial question. 

He frowned at the recollection.Oh. Maybe he knew nothing about Omegas after all. Well almost nothing.

"Am I annoying?", He asked suddenly.

"What?", Techno asked off guard and Tommy and Wilbur looked both equally confused before Wilbur suddenly swore aloud.

"How do you remember that?", Wilbur said with a slight laugh. "That was just a joke song-bird. Omegas aren't annoying-"

"You said what-", Techno said with his voice cold as ice as he looked at the two but he sighed. "Don't listen to them- They don't know anything about Omegas."

"And you do?", Wilbur shot back. Techno huffs but shakes his head and looks at Phil.

"We're very lucky to have an Omega in our pack Phil. We're happy for you-", Techno says and Phil smiles again.

"Yeah he's right big man- Wouldn't have you any other way-", Tommy is quick to agree which makes Phil smile a bit in his relief. Wilbur nods.

"We don't know much about Omegas but- If you need anything at all just ask us ok?", Wilbur says.

"Ok. Is ok if I- Can I...Can I scent you now? All of you?", He asks and Techno laughs a bit before he nods, kneeling down so the boy can give him a great hug. Phil chirps slightly as he buries his face in Techno's shoulder and rubs his forehead against his skin there, trying to imitate the way his brothers have scented him in the past.

When he pulls back he can smell a hint of vanilla in the strong wood smell of Techno along with Tommy's butter scent and Wilbur's ocean sea scent. He turns to his brothers laughing slightly as he runs over to hug them both as well. In the end his brothers had a hint of vanilla on them and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

That night when the others wish him goodnight he can't fall asleep. He lays on his bed the same as always but feels odd. He turns and turns on his sides but the bed feels too hard and he can't seem to get comfortable. He huffs frustrated and kicks the covers off but that just makes it worse.

He buries his face in his pillow, irritated at how he can't seem to fall asleep or even lay down right. He sits up, tired limbs moving as he decides to get himself a glass of water to set things straight in his mind. He hears footsteps behind him and yawns before turning to see Techno.

"Still up kid?", Techno asks and Phil nods sleepily.

"Can't fall asleep..", He says honestly and Techno frowns.

"Uh..Nightmares?..", He asks cautiously and Phil shakes his head. He hasn't gotten those in a while now. "Then what is it?"

"I just..Can't get comfortable..", Phil says as he looks down and Techno looks confused for a moment before he puts his hand over his face and mumbles "Shit-"

"Kid- Oh we're idiots-" The Piglin says and Phil peers up at him confused. "I know how to fix this- Come help me yeah?"

Phil nods and follows Techno to one of the closets, confused when the man starts pulling out blankets and pillows from the back, handing some to the boy before they go back to Phil's room. Techno looks at the small bed and frowns.

"Ok- We didn't think this through- Or I didn't.", Techno says as he sets the blankets in his hand on the ground goes over to the bed. "We'll have to make this bigger before we can do anything-"

"I don't get it-", Phil says as he looks down at the pillows in his hands and back at his bed. He yawns. "What's wrong with my bed anyways?.."

"You need a nest- Kind of part of being an Omega.", The Piglin explains and Phil blinks.

"Like a bird?", Phil asks in confusion and Techno snorts at that.

"Not quite..More like- An organized pile of soft materials that consists of the pack's scents..", Techno says as if he's reading from a page of one of the dictionaries in his library and Phil takes his time with the words in his head to piece together the meaning.

"Oh..", He says slowly. "And..The bed is too small? How will I sleep then?.."

"Hm..", Techno says in thought before he ruffles Phil's hair. "Go ahead and go sleep on my bed while I fix this ok? Might help..Take the covers and pillows with you."

Phil looks down at the mess of plush material but nods and he picks the items up, suddenly feeling bad for keeping the Piglin awake but too tired to stay.

"Thank you Techno..", He says between a yawn and Techno nods.

"Just doing what I should have done earlier..", He says with a slight smile and he offers a hug to the child, scenting him slightly before he lets him go and Phil scoops up as many pillows and covers as his arm can carry before he goes off to Techno's room.

He climbs onto the massive bed, suddenly feeling small in the middle of it but he shakes his head and looks at the covers and hesitates before he starts moving them around a bit, placing pillows and covers until he grew too tired and resolved to simply lie down in his work. He could smell Techno's scent on the bed and it makes him happy enough to finally drift off to sleep.

He wakes up to the sound of voices failing to whisper. He curls up more in the mess ov covers tangling him, just wanting to bury himself deep into the fabric as he idly listens to the words said in the dark in the back of his mind, not really picking up the words but still hearing them all the same.

“So this is a nest huh?”

“Doesn’t look quite right..”

“It’s his first time making one, leave him be.”

He smells the scent of butter and a slightly salted sea nearby and he chirps slightly in comfort which causes the three voices to go silent before they all whisper again.

“He still chirps in his sleep-”, A voice whispers with fondness.

“Poor guy was tired when I saw him up..”, A deep voice whispers. “I’ll go into town and get a larger mattress for him.”

“Maybe grab a book on Omegas too-”, Another voice whispers. “What if we fuck up and don’t get him something he needs? Fuck, we really know nothing-”

“Alright- Probably right. Just keep an eye on him while I’m gone.”, The deep voice rumbles and Phil smells the scent of wood growing further away and he buries his face more into the covers to smell the remains of it there. He purrs slightly as he falls back into a deep sleep.

The next time he wakes up he has to tangle himself out of the mess of blankets in order to get up, his head feeling fuzzy from the long sleep. He looks at the bed and blinks at the arrangement, hardly believing he made it himself. He runs a hand through his messy hair before he leaves the room and tip toes to the kitchen and sees a plate left out. 

“Hey bud, you’re finally up.”, Wilbur says and Phil looks over at the man. He was already dressed for the day. “You slept for a while, feeling ok?”

“Yeah-”, Phil quickly nods and Wilbur goes over and puts a hand on his forehead anyways before he gives a satisfied nod.

“Good- I’ll warm up your breakfast for you.”, The man says as he grabs the plate and Phil sits down, hardly believing he slept for so long. He sniffs at the vanilla in the air and has to remind himself for a moment that the scent is his own. 

“Song-bird, if you feel like you need anything or aren’t feeling well- Just tell one of us yeah? We just want the best for you.”, WIlbur says and Phil can’t help feel a little embarrassed at all the attention as of late. He was fourteen after all, he didn’t need to be babied.

“Alright.”, He says to satisfy the man and the man offers a smile before he places the plate of warm food in front of the boy and Phil digs in. He looks around and sniffs, not being able to place where Tommy and Techno were.

“They’re out to town for some things.”, Wilbur explains. “Just us two for the day- Thought maybe we could go for a walk?”

“Ok- Can I practice flying too?”, He asks hopefully and Wilbur laughs.

“You little shit, you just want to practice while Tech is gone- That’s fine with me though..”, Wilbur says with a shrug and Phil laughs a bit before he happily finishes his food.

The two of them spend the day outside, Phil jumping carefully off the highest branch and attempting to spread his wings and flap them correctly, only for him to hit the air mattress Wilbur had set out. Phil pouts each time, but gets right back up each try to start over, Wilbur playing his guitar as he chimes in with encouragement.

When Techno and Tommy come back hauling a larger mattress he waves sheepishly mid fall and Techno gives Wilbur an unimpressed look before shaking his head.

“Hey Phil, come with us.”, he says as he motions for the boy to follow them inside and he blinks but gets up and adjusts his hat before he follows the two inside, both of them carrying ends of the mattress. When they set it down in Phil’s room, Tommy runs out and comes back with the pile of blankets and pillows still on Techno’s bed.

“There- Now you can make your nest!”, Tommy says as he sets the pile down and Phil looks between the new mattress and the mess of fabric before he smiles.

“I- Thank you.”, He says and Tommy beams. 

“It’s nothing, we’re not just gonna sit by and let you lose sleep!”, Tommy says. “Besides- I’ve never been in a nest, this will be awesome-”

“You want to go in my nest too?”, Phil asks in surprise and Tommy nods. Techno puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Uh..We talked to someone. They said you might find some comfort if we slept in your nest with you sometimes.”, Techno explains and Phil can’t help but feel happy at the new idea. He quickly nods.

“That’s- If you want.”, He quickly says and when the two nod again he beams and starts making quick work of fixing up his nest. “I’ll have to make it big enough for all of us then!”

“Yeah- Need any help?”, Tommy asks and Phil shakes his head and keeps working, the two sighing in relief as they watch him, pleased by the happiness of the Omega. Once Phil is satisfied with the nest he stands back and hums before he looks over at the others. “I think it’s good now.”

“How the fuck did you do all this..”, Tommy says with an impressed smile. Wilbur pops into the room and whistles at the work.

“Our little bro is a master at building!”, Wilbur adds in his praise and if Phil chirps he wouldn’t admit it. 

They all manage to fit on the nest, still having to lay a bit close despite the great size. Phil seems to melt into the plush fabrics, humming and quickly curling up. Techno blinks at the sight before he nods and gently scents the boy, the boy purring slightly. 

“God- Alphas and their need to scent everything-”, Wilbur gently teases as he reaches out and cuddles the boy as well, Phil laughing slightly at the statement and actions. He chirps slightly at the wash of his sea scent surrounding him. 

“Do you guys like the nest?”, He asks and the three look surprised it's even a question.

“Of course- I rate it five out of five-”, Tommy says as he ruffles the boy’s hair and Techno rolls his eyes at the statement but nods in agreement.

“It’s great, kid. Is it fine for you?”, Techno asks and Phil quickly nods.

“It’s great-”, He says with a yawn and he curls up more into the blankets and against Techno and the man nods and lets out an amused smile. 

“Get some sleep then, we’ll be here.”, Techno says and Phil only nods tiredly before he lets himself be drifted off into sleep once more. Somehow he sleeps even better that night, and when he wakes up in the morning to the plush fabrics and the snores of his brothers he can't help but smile, noticing Techno has an arm over him and Tommy is sprawled and has has a leg on Wilbur who is drooling in his sleep. He looks at them sleepily through the dim light of the morning sun before he smiles and closes his eyes again. 

Well, sleeping in again couldn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adore this AU so much so I might write more for it👀👀👀 leave suggestions if you want!
> 
> Next thing I'm working on is the Ranboo being excepted into the SBI pack tho for the regular Au in this series the fics are in-


End file.
